Angel of Death
by SotF
Summary: Sequal to Ghost of Death. When Angel becomes Angelus, Xander lets Azrael out to play. The darker nature of the Ghost gets a chance to have some fun. Welcome to the dark side.


AN: Here goes, the further adventures of Xander after dressing up as the Ghost codenamed Azrael the Angel of Death. The Aftermath of Halloween and beyond, or the tales of a living act of god that makes Vash seem like smallfry. When I play him, normally he's an emotionless predator, but when friends are hurt or in danger, a sadistic side comes out to play, and I believe the record he had was keeping one of Mengsks men alive was for three days before the guy's body gave out from the torture when the enemy Ghost killed one of his friends, so this is not for those who don't like Xander having a dark side. Azrael does and it scares people when he switches from someone like Teal'c to someone more like a member of the spanish inquisition. Anyway, only blame those who asked for more from Azrael.

Ghost Stalker-Here goes the second part of this, hope you enjoy the dark side of Azrael

Genesis-Unfortunately, this one isn't as funny

Ronin100-The sequal has arrived

The Sithspawn-Oh, only one person finds out the true extent of Xanders new abilities, and well, just read this to find out who and why he can't tell.

Stoned Koala-Well, no nukes in this chapter, but the violence goes up a few stages

Holy Knight-Interesting, perhaps leaving Cortana for Xander to deal with...

xXx

The crack of a single shot filled the still air of the cemetary as a vampire exploded into a cloud of dust. The dust seemed to part for a moment as a low hiss filled the air. Slowly a form seemed to coalesce out of it, a form wearing light armor and carrying a rifle with a laser sight built into it.

The face mask hissed with the release of the pressure seal designed for the harsh vaccume of space and retracted to reveal a grim face.

"And death shall take you all," he laughed, the hollow, booming sound filling the cemetary as the rest of the vampire pack froze, the sound filling all who heard it with fear as the creature once known as the angel of death stood their.

The firearm was dropped, the strap and winch design instantly securing it to his back as two blood red blades of light seemed to materialize from his wrists.

The strikes seemed to rip through the vampire minions, a mere touch detonating their ashes into the air, "You can thank Kal'tar for these little toys, but your screams will suffice."

The cackling destroyer surged forwards at a speed that left him merely a blur. The blades silence coupled with the soundless motions merely served to increase the screaming through the night.

As the screams that racked for miles, sending shudders and panic through even the mind of the slayer as she patroled on the other side of town, the warrior smirked as last of the vamps fell to the psionic blades that then faded into nothing.

"These nuisances are even more pathetic than civies after a party," he laughed as the face armor sealed shut and he rippled out of sight once more.

As he stalked off, once again, nothing but a ghost in the night, memories came back to him.

xXx

Something happened, Agel became Angelus and started playing mindgames with them, reforming a monster known as the Judge.

Xanders anger allowed the spirit residing within him to rise once more, two broken warriors merging into one being. He had opened the locked and hidden door he had placed in his homes basement wall and got out the armor that would haunt his dreams.

The ghost had been reborn by the blood of Angelus' victims, Azrael, the Angel of Death, stormed the darkness in the streets of Sunnydale, not caring what or who died in the conflagration that would follow.

The Judge had fallen, Buffy still picking up the pieces that survived the total carange that had filled the mall, people screaming and scattering in panic, or rather, the Scoobies were picking up the few remaining pieces, Buffy was looking for the creature that the only surviving vampire, one that was missing its arms and everything from the waist down, had called the Grim Reaper.

Apparently psionic blades weren't considered forged, and what Azrael did to the Judge and planned to do to Angelus made the spirit of the Hyena cower in fear.

He was following the trail of the vampire, Buffy had confronted him and let him go, now Azrael followed, waiting for the right moment with the most things to play with. And that part of him was hoping that the leech had the constitution for some real and lasting fun before he gave in.

xXx

Picking the lock with a simple motion, the assassin dropped through the now open skylight and onto a catwalk without a sound.

The explosive spike rounds of the guass, sniper weapon played hell on the vampires that had remained in the bastards lair. The deafening roar of the timed detonations, the entire barrage set for a simultanious set of the ending of unlife.

He left the main event standing their, the custom armors cloak swirling as he slowly powered down the armors cloaking devices, "One, two, deaths come for you."

Angelus backed off as the ominous figure laughed, the suits mask distorting it as Azrael leaped off the catwalk, the cape bellowing in a swirling cloud that gave the brief appearance of the fluttering of bats wings.

"Three, four, screams I adore," he cackled as he advanced, slowly pulling out a pair of iron stakes from a belt pouch, one in each hand.

Angelus backed into a wall, babbling as he went, this guy made Dru seem sane, "Those won't kill me, you know."

"Oh, I didn't plan on them killing, just holding you still for my fun," Azrael chuckled, "You see, normally I don't get to play, and the last time I could go for a walk there were just to many pests to exterminate to enjoy the simple pleasures one can get with just one and only their bodies durability as a timer for it to end."

The vampires game face emerged and he lunged like a cornered rat, but Azrael just laughed as he calmly grabbed the vamp by the throat and jerked him off the ground with one hand and driving the first stake through the ankles and into the wall with a thud.

"Now, now," Xander said as he managed to get the struggling vampires arms upwards and pinned through the elbows, "Save your strength, you can't scream as long if you struggle at this stage."

"Who are you?" the 'Scourge of Europe' gasped as he forced back the screams.

"I am merely a ghost, a trick of the light, a spirit of vengance, I am everything and yet nothing," the other laughed, "I am the spirits of death incarnate, I am Azrael foolish one, and you get to be anniahalations playmate!"

The name sounded familiar, but Angelus couldn't place it, but the soul locked up deep within him wanted to run and hide.

Azraels mind reached into the demons, the psionic talents that opened the doors to the training as a ghost in the first place were magnificent, but then again, this body didn't have the dampers that his original form did so he could unleash far more than anything else.

That part found something else there within the turned being, the soul was trapped away below the surface, though it was a simple matter to cut it off from the senses for his fun.

He knew that the soul was that of an ally, this creature of the night was not, it was a moster that could give him some enjoyment for the night as he produced a scalpel, "Of course, perhaps my other self would like to start the games."

The mask retracted and Angelus' eyes went wide.

"She'll kill you for this," he snapped.

"Oh, if I decide to tell her, she might just try it, but with the blood suckers calling me the grim reaper and causing more deaths for the vamps and demons in one night than she did in three months, well, lets just say that me and my friend from halloween can handle ourselves," Xander said with a truely evil smirk, "But who said I was gonna tell her in the first place, though..."

The mask slid shut with a hiss, "The suits sensors are recording this, perhaps she'd like a video tape of the party?"

And he twirled the knife and the screams started and soon was joined by the howling cackle of the unleashed angel of death.

xXx

"Wakey, wakey," a voice said as he felt burning all over his back and a flash of burning across his face.

Angelus jerked awae and saw the grass below him and his back was in pain, the water on him was burning.

"What have you done to me," he moaned, to little energy for any more than that.

Azrael felt dissapointed, the vampire hadn't even lasted through a months worth of the torture he had inflicted, but it could just be that with the Ghost ripping those memories out of the vampires head and using them against the fiend, well, at least the bastards mind hadn't broken.

"Oh, crucifying a vampire is something I always wondered about, but you looked like you needed a drink before the dawn," the armored figure said as he stepped back, "A new day, and a fresh new outlook, but anyway..."

He stood between the vampire and the dawn, the shade keeping him from bursting into a fireball on the gasoline soaked, wooden cross.

"...need a light?" and he stepped away.

With that the first rays of light touched the vamp and he exploded into flames, consumed by the dawn.


End file.
